For the proper management of chronic health conditions in human or veterinarian medicine it may be crucial to periodically monitor one or more analyte levels in the blood stream or interstitial fluid of a subject. In the case of diabetes mellitus the patient routinely monitors the glucose levels to avoid hypoglycemic episodes and hyperglycemic episodes. For other situations where health monitoring is important, other analytes, such as lactate or oxygen, may be measured.
A number of approaches have been developed for continuous or periodic monitoring of the analyte concentration by means of a medical probe to be implanted into a human or animal body. For instance, an electrochemical sensor may be inserted into a subcutaneous tissue region of the subject where the analyte concentration is continuously monitored and/or logged.
For instance publication US 2008/0242962 A1 discloses a monitoring system for monitoring analyte concentration, such as glucose, with an implantable sensor. The implantable sensor is configured to generate measurement signals which are compressed through statistical techniques to produce compressed measurement data that may be easier to process and communicate. A base station carries the implantable sensor along with a signal processor, a memory, and a transmitter. A display device is also disclosed that can receive the compressed measurement data from the base station for further processing and display.
As another example, publication U.S. Pat. No. 8,515,519 B2 discloses a transcutaneous analyte sensor assembly to be mounted on a skin of a host with a first side of the housing. The housing further comprises a sensor electronics unit having one or more electrical contacts, wherein the sensor electronics unit is configured to releasably mate with a second side of the housing opposite to the first side such that the one or more electrical contacts of the housing electrically connect with the one or more electrical contacts of the sensor electronics unit. The sensor is configured to continuously and/or intermittently measure a level of an analyte in a tissue of the host. The sensor further comprises one or more electrical contact points configured to electrically connect to the electrical contacts of the sensor electronics unit via the electrical contacts of the housing when the sensor electronics unit is mated to the housing. Additionally, the housing is configured to continuously support the sensor within the tissue of the host during a time period of continuous or intermittent measurement.
As another example, publication WO 2008/39944 A2 discloses devices and methods for positioning a portion of a sensor at a first predetermined location, displacing the portion of the sensor from the first predetermined location to a second predetermined location, and detecting one or more signals associated with an analyte level of a patient at the second predetermined location are disclosed.
As another example, publication WO 96/25088 A1 discloses an insertion set for transcutaneous placement of a sensor such as a glucose sensor at a selected site within the body of a patient. The insertion set comprises a slotted insertion needle extending through a mounting base adapted for mounting onto the patient's skin. A flexible thin film sensor includes a proximal segment carried by the mounting base and defining conductive contacts, unnumbered, adapted for electrical connection to a suitable monitor, and a distal segment protruding from the mounting base with sensor electrodes for transcutaneous placement. The distal segment of the sensor extends within a protective cannula, a portion of which is slidably disposed within the insertion needle. Placement of the mounting base onto the patient's skin causes the insertion needle to pierce the skin for transcutaneous placement of the cannula with the sensor therein.
Finally, publication EP 2 668 901 A1 discloses a sensor insertion assembly including a sensor cartridge. The sensor cartridge comprises an insertion needle and a sensor within a sterile capsule. The sensor insertion assembly further comprises an inserter having a chamber for receiving the sensor cartridge, wherein the inserter further comprises an insertion mechanism operable for actuating the insertion needle for inserting the sensor into a subject. The sensor cartridge is removable from the chamber. The sensor cartridge is operable for shielding the insertion needle upon removal of the sensor cartridge from the chamber.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved medical applicator and a respective manipulation unit.